


Trapped

by batkondrat



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 05:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11329689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batkondrat/pseuds/batkondrat
Summary: Мне здесь скучно. Составь мне компанию, констебль. Черт, меня всегда заводили мужчины в форме!





	Trapped

Ночные дежурства в основном проходили тихо. Конечно, в «обезьяннике» иногда ночевала пьяная молодежь за дебош и порчу чужого имущества или какой-нибудь недоумок, решивший, что обокрасть магазин – очень умная затея, но в основном было тихо. Наркодилеры и сутенеры приплачивали полиции для собственного спокойствия, поэтому ни они сами, ни подопечные последних не были частыми гостями участка, а если это и случалось, то только для проформы, и задержанных отпускали через пару часов с улыбками. Последние горячие новости: полиция продажна. Какая неожиданность.  
Мэттью недовольно вздохнул и без интереса уставился в маленький переносной телевизор, не особенно вникая в рассказ о нелегкой жизни гепардов в Африке. Он мог сколько угодно быть недовольным продажностью своих коллег, но что это меняло? Совершенно ничего, и Мэттью не был уверен, что когда-нибудь решится донести на них в вышестоящие органы, которые точно так же могут оказаться подкупленными. Хотя иногда – не в самые лучшие дни – он внутренне возмущался, почему не получал дивиденды уже за свое молчание и не был среди тех, кто ежемесячно выходил из кабинета начальника с конвертами с небольшой благодарностью за сотрудничество и взаимопонимание с преступным миром.  
\- Констебль Беллами! - нараспев протянули со стороны камеры, и Мэттью прикрыл глаза и покачал головой, в очередной раз стараясь проигнорировать нарушителя порядка, привезенного к ним с час назад. - Мне здесь скучно, - обиженным тоном пробормотал задержанный со скамьи, на которой растянулся во весь рост, - составь мне компанию, констебль. Черт, меня всегда заводили мужчины в форме! - он повернулся к Мэттью лицом и издал волчий вой.  
Доминик Джеймс Ховард, 1977 года рождения, задержан за проникновение на чужую собственность – по его словам, он хотел освежиться в бассейне, – и порчу имущества: «Разве я виноват, что тот чертов гном стоял у меня на пути?» От него за милю несло марихуаной и алкоголем, при этом выглядел он вполне трезвым, хотя то и дело отпускал едкие и пошлые шутки.  
\- Тебе же тоже скучно там, вокруг твоих бумажек, - улыбнулся Ховард и сел на скамье, вытянув ноги вперед и скрестив их на щиколотках. Мэттью бросил на него короткий взгляд и снова повернулся к бормочущему телевизору. - Давай развлечем друг друга, пока твой напарник спит? Расскажи мне о своей _дубинке_ , констебль? - Ховард поднялся и подошел к решетке, просунув руки между прутьями и сцепив пальцы в замок. - Что мне в ней больше понравится? Толщина или длина? Или ты удивишь меня?  
\- Закрой рот, - спокойно произнес Мэттью, не отрываясь взглядом от телевизора – передача о гепардах, после замечания Ховарда, внезапно стала невероятно интересной.  
\- Заставь меня, - промурлыкал Ховард, и Мэттью медленно повернул голову в его сторону. Возможно, передача о гепардах была не лучшей альтернативой, если учесть расцветку рубашки и поджарое телосложение задержанного.  
\- Вернись на скамью.  
\- Как прикажешь, констебль, - Ховард поклонился, широко улыбаясь, и медленно побрел в сторону скамьи, виляя задницей в узких джинсах, плотно прилегающих к телу. - Какие еще будут приказания? - он сел на прежнее место и широко раздвинул ноги, привалившись спиной к стене камеры. - Раздеться? Приласкать себя, чтобы ты мог полюбоваться и подрочить?  
\- Просто заткнись, - покачал головой Мэттью и повернулся к телевизору.  
\- Если у тебя там не порнушка, предлагаю смотреть на меня, - пробормотал Ховард.  
Мэттью пустым взглядом смотрел в телевизор, борясь с желанием проверить, что делал Ховард, и уже начал считать время до конца дежурства, хотя сидеть ему здесь еще пять с половиной часов. Он услышал тихий стон и резко повернулся лицом к камере, увидев Ховарда, ласкающегося себя через джинсы, со все так же широко раздвинутыми ногами.  
\- Нравится? - шепотом спросил Ховард и распахнул веки, ухмыльнувшись.  
\- Ты мне не интересен, - тихо ответил Мэттью, чувствуя спазм в горле. Он старался не смотреть на его руку, а только в задорно поблескивающие глаза, что с каждой секундой провокационного взгляда становилось все сложней. - И перестань... трогать себя, - Мэттью едва нашел подходящие слова и тут же заметил усмешку на лице Ховарда.  
\- Не могу. И уединиться здесь негде. У вас даже туалет без заслонки – разве это не извращение, кстати, наблюдать, как кто-то справляет нужду? - Мэттью проигнорировал вопрос и снова отвернулся к телевизору, обещая сам себе, что больше не посмотрит на Ховарда без крайней необходимости. - Ты очень плохой лжец, констебль, - промурлыкал тот. - Я уверен, ты давно уже продумал все возможные позы, в которых отымел бы меня в этой клетке. Ты так разглядывал меня, пока твой напарник заполнял бумаги – я удивлен, что ты еще сидишь там, когда я так усердно предлагаю себя. Знаешь, как ты смотрел на меня? - хмыкнул Ховард. - Как оголодавший кот на сочный кусок стейка. У тебя давно не было секса, да? Проблемы с эрекцией из-за стрессов на работе или просто никто не дает? - с улыбкой в голосе спросил он. - Как долго, кстати, никого не было, неделю? - Мэттью молчал, ожидая, когда задержанному надоест и он замолчит сам, и всеми силами старался вслушаться в голос за экраном телевизора, рассказывающий о немыслимых в мире животных скоростях, на которых гепард нагонял свою добычу. - Две недели? - продолжил Ховард. - Три? Месяц? - Мэттью поджал губы, теряя терпение, а Ховард удивленно фыркнул, - Месяц, серьезно? Тебе просто необходимо потрахаться. Регулярный секс – залог здоровья и хорошего настроения, а с последним у тебя явно проблемы. И синяки под глазами тоже говорят о многом. - Мэттью хмуро посмотрел на него, и Ховард невинно улыбнулся. - Если ты переживаешь о том, как это будет выглядеть, и что я могу подать в суд, обставив все, как принуждение и насилие, то я так не сделаю, обещаю. Слово... - он поднял руку, но тут же опустил ее, пожав плечами, - я никогда не был членом глупых организаций. Скажи мне, констебль, - его тон снова сменился на соблазнительный, и Мэттью трудно сглотнул, поняв, что все это время беззастенчиво разглядывал грудь Ховарда – его рубашка была расстегнута почти до солнечного сплетения, - что ты сделаешь, если я сейчас спущу джинсы и начну дрочить? Просто допишешь в графе правонарушений «непристойное поведение»? Побьешь меня? Или присоединишься ко мне в моей маленькой уютной клетке?  
\- Хочешь проверить? - Мэттью прочистил горло и заметил растущую улыбку на влажных губах Ховарда, которые он постоянно облизывал или закусывал.  
\- Любишь играть? - хмыкнул он. - Я тоже люблю играть, - Ховард медленно расстегнул молнию на джинсах и сунул руку под боксеры. - Присоединяйся, констебль – я в долгу не останусь.  
Мэттью недоверчиво наблюдал за ним, поджав губы и нахмурившись. Все это было странно: проститутки в камеру попадали редко, еще реже в ней оказывались проститутки мужского пола... Или Ховард все же не имел отношения к эскорту? Мэттью никогда прежде не видел его – по всему выходило, что тот не попадал в отчеты местной полиции, как и в списки «неприкосновенных», и, вполне вероятно, мог оказаться рядовым правонарушителем, перебравшим с марихуаной или алкоголем. Неужели ему действительно просто захотелось подразнить Мэттью? Увидеть, поддастся он или нет?  
Почему все это происходило на дежурстве, почему Мэттью не встретил его в баре Фишера вечером – в этом случае его приводы не имели бы для Мэттью никакого значения, если бы они хотели одного и того же. Почему случай подворачивался всегда так неудачно? Пользоваться своим положением и ситуацией Мэттью опасался – кроме всех прочих проблем, об этом случае мог узнать Кирк, он вообще всегда и все узнавал, и предоставлять ему компромат на себя Мэттью не очень хотелось.  
\- Ты шлюха? - вырвалось у Мэттью, и он тут же отвел взгляд, увидев ошеломленное выражение лица Ховарда – он даже остановил движение руки под джинсами.  
\- Так и быть, не стану воспринимать это, как оскорбление, констебль, - улыбнулся Ховард, - если ты уговоришь меня, конечно. Я очень сговорчивый, правда, - он сделал паузу, дожидаясь ответа, но Мэттью молчал, мысленно ругая себя за то, что вообще открыл рот. - Значит, я был прав, и ты действительно продумывал позы, в которых отымел бы меня, пока твой напарник записывал мои данные, раз не помнишь моей профессии. Я мастер по изготовлению ключей. - Мэттью фыркнул и посмотрел в его глаза, изогнув бровь. - Что, не похож? Тебе стоит быть зорче, констебль, и не поддаваться стереотипам – тогда сможешь ловить больше преступников. Так и что насчет оскорбления? Я многого не попрошу, - он снова зашевелил рукой под джинсами, и Мэттью сглотнул, опустив взгляд на движение.  
\- Даже не думай, - он покачал головой.  
\- Не думать о чем? Ты не знаешь, чего я хочу, - Ховард поднялся со своего места и подошел к решетке – его джинсы медленно сползали при каждом шаге, но открыли не так много, и большую часть обнаженного тела закрыла рубашка. - Что, если я хочу отсосать тебе? - Мэттью посмотрел в его глаза, и Ховард улыбнулся, - Ты не ослышался. Тебе даже в камеру заходить не нужно, просто подойди ближе. У меня ничего нет, и ничего тебе сделать я не смогу, только доставлю нам обоим удовольствие.  
\- Или изувечишь меня, - Мэттью усмехнулся и отвернулся к телевизору, слабо надеясь, что он поможет отвлечься от назойливой картинки с Ховардом на коленях перед ним, скользящим губами по его члену – только от нее мышцы внизу живота свело и появилось настойчивое желание прикоснуться к себе хотя бы через ткань форменных брюк.  
\- Какой резон? Ты отпустишь меня утром со штрафом, или что там мне полагается? Я тоже не особо старался вслушаться в то, что ты мне говорил, а добавлять к списку нарушений нападение на констебля? Я не идиот, - Ховард пожал плечами. - Послушай, травка всегда возбуждает меня, а ты сидишь там, весь такой сексуальный в своей форме, от тебя за милю несет недотрахом, и все, чего я прошу, подойти ближе и позволить отсосать, - он опустился на колени, и Мэттью нервно облизнул губы, избегая прямого взгляда на камеру с Ховардом. - Кто еще предлагал тебе подобное? Кто предлагал развеяться во время дежурства? Черт, если бы меня не сдерживала решетка, мы бы уже давно трахались на твоем столе – ты хочешь, чертовски этого хочешь, но сомневаешься; я бы сомневаться не стал и решил за нас обоих. Ты бы спасибо мне сказал после умопомрачительного оргазма.  
\- Закрой рот, - проворчал Мэттью.  
\- Тебе придется как-то заткнуть меня – я замолчу, только если он будет чем-то занят. Твой напарник говорил, что сменит тебя через два часа – у тебя осталось около часа, другого шанса не будет. Он ведь может проснуться и раньше, не так ли? Давай, констебль, - Ховард снова сунул руку под ткань своих джинсов и закусил губу, разглядывая Мэттью тяжелым взглядом.  
\- Поговорим, когда тебя выпустят, - слабым голосом ответил Мэттью, но теперь неотрывно следил за рукой Ховарда и выражением его лица.  
\- Тогда просто подрочи вместе со мной. Выйди из-за стола и просто приласкай себя – это же не будет преступлением или превышением полномочий?  
Мэттью сжал руки в кулаки под столом, сдерживая свои желания – он не мог, он просто не мог, но мерзавец за решеткой с каждым новым словом, сформированным его блестящими от слюны губами и произнесенным соблазнительным тоном, только ухудшал ситуацию и один за другим рушил моральные и профессиональные барьеры Мэттью.  
Ховард опустил джинсы ниже, и Мэттью пристыл взглядом к обнаженному участку тела, забыв как дышать. У него давно никого не было – Ховард и в этом оказался прав – и он скучал по прикосновениям, удовольствию и удовлетворению. Он даже не сразу осознал, что массирует член через брюки, наблюдая за движениями руки Ховарда.  
\- Выйди из-за стола, - шепотом попросил Ховард, и Мэттью, как будто очнувшись, удивленно посмотрел в его глаза. - Я просто хочу видеть тебя, - покачал головой Ховард.  
Мэттью поднялся с рабочего кресла, но не стал передвигать его в сторону, чтобы Ховард мог видеть его полностью, а подошел ближе к камере, глядя в серые глаза. Ховард сглотнул и протянул руку:  
\- Подойди ближе. - Мэттью сделал еще один шаг, и Ховард, уцепившись за штанину, медленно потянул его на себя, заставляя встать почти вплотную с решеткой. - Можно? - тихо спросил он, протягивая руки к его ремню, и Мэттью порывисто кивнул, хватаясь за прутья и наслаждаясь видом перед собой – он так давно не видел чего-то подобного, и одна лишь мысль о предстоящем удовольствии затмевала последние, едва различимые возражения разума.  
Ховард, закусив губу и сдерживая улыбку, расстегнул ширинку его брюк, и они упали к щиколоткам под тяжестью ремня:  
\- А тебе есть, чем порадовать своих партнеров, - хмыкнул он, посмотрев Мэттью в глаза и проведя ладонью по члену, скрытому тканью боксеров. - Ближе, пожалуйста, - прошептал он, потянув Мэттью за бедра на себя, заставляя его выгнуть спину и прижаться животом к решетке.  
Мэттью прикрыл глаза, уткнувшись головой между двух прутьев, чувствуя поддразнивающие легкие укусы через ткань боксеров.  
\- Ты можешь просто?.. - он не закончил свой вопрос, но посмотрел в глаза Ховарду, надеясь, что тот догадается без слов.  
\- Ты всегда такой нетерпеливый? - Ховард медленно спустил боксеры Мэттью вниз и широко улыбнулся, когда перед его лицом появился напряженный член. - Не любишь смаковать удовольствие?  
\- Мы немного не в той ситуации, - пробормотал Мэттью и закусил губу, когда Ховард взял его член в ладонь и медленно провел по нему.  
\- А если бы у нас было время? - он поднял невинный взгляд и лизнул головку кончиком языка.  
\- Мы бы испробовали все позы, которые я представил, - прошептал Мэттью.  
\- Ты определенно мне нравишься, констебль, - снова улыбнулся Ховард и перевел взгляд на его член, облизывая губы. - Мы обязательно встретимся вне стен этого учреждения, - пробормотал он перед тем, как взять член Мэттью в рот одним плавным движением.  
Мэттью никогда не понимал, как можно получить удовольствие при анонимном оральном сексе через стену, когда партнера не видно и непонятно, что тот сделает в следующий момент – вряд ли, конечно, кто-то мог нанести вред специально, но отсутствие контроля в такой деликатной ситуации Мэттью настораживало и не позволяло расслабиться и в полной мере насладиться контактом. К тому же, ему нравилось наблюдать за партнером. Сейчас он видел Ховарда, мог даже запутаться пальцами в его волосах, но все же ему было неудобно – решетка между ними лишала свободы движений.  
Мэттью просунул руку между прутьев и положил ее на светловолосый затылок, зарываясь пальцами в мягкие волосы. Он перестал спрашивать себя, почему позволил себе это, перестал думать совсем и просто получал удовольствие от события, которое обещало стать если не поворотным, то однозначно памятным. Ховард поднял взгляд, и Мэттью мог поклясться, что он ухмылялся, даже пусть его рот был занят. С этого ракурса он выглядел еще красивей, чем когда сидел в наручниках у рабочего стола Мэттью и с нахальной улыбкой отвечал на вопросы.  
\- Я пожалею об этом, - выдохнул Мэттью и прикрыл глаза, запутываясь пальцами обеих рук в светлых волосах.  
С другой стороны, он был почти уверен, что пожалеет о чем угодно, но не об этом: он давно не был с такими, как Ховард, и к нынешнему возрасту принял правду жизни, что подобные ему гораздо быстрей согласятся переспать с ним за деньги, а значит и Ховард тоже потребует что-то взамен. Если только он не был откровенен о действии марихуаны на него, что вполне могло вылиться в сожаление утром, когда опьянение спадет, а сам он станет проклинать взыгравшее либидо.  
Мэттью продержался совсем недолго, надеясь, что Ховард воспримет это как комплимент и не станет издеваться и напоминать о долгом отсутствии практики. Еще немного, и он бы забыл, что значит получать удовольствие от другого человека.  
\- Боже мой, - выдохнул Мэттью, снова прижимаясь лбом к прутьям, - ты просто... - он не закончил и широко распахнул глаза, услышав щелчки замков наручников и прикосновение металла к запястьям. - Что?..  
\- И почему все и всегда плюют на правила безопасности? - усмехнулся Ховард, поднявшись на ноги, и вытер рот ладонью. - Почему стоит притвориться наркоманом, и все вокруг сразу ни во что не ставят? - он с улыбкой продемонстрировал связку ключей на пальце, которая совсем недавно была прикреплена к ремню Мэттью. - Можешь не кричать своему напарнику, - Ховард застегнул ширинку своих джинсов и подошел к двери камеры, отыскивая среди связки нужный ключ, - пока вы разбирались с моими бумагами, я подсыпал ему снотворное в чай – доза небольшая, он проснется часа через четыре.  
\- Ты пожалеешь об этом, - прошипел Мэттью, дернувшись.  
\- Нет, вряд ли, - хмыкнул Ховард и открыл дверь, подобрав ключ, - Ой! Кто-то забыл запереть нарушителя в камере, - он улыбнулся и вышел из нее. - Знаешь, я хотел, правда, хотел надеть обратно штаны, чтобы у тебя осталось хоть немного достоинства, но твоя задница... - он закусил губу, внимательно оглядывая Мэттью, с прищуром смотрящего в его глаза, - ее нужно продемонстрировать, - Ховард подмигнул и направился к выходу. - Чтобы хоть немного сгладить наше расставание, могу сказать, что не просто проездом в этом городе – навещаю нашего общего друга, Тома Кирка, ты же знаешь его? - Мэттью ошарашенно уставился на Ховарда и тот усмехнулся. - Да, он всех вас держит за яйца, не так ли? Том-Том всегда таким был – всегда любил знать все и обо всех и никогда не упускал шанса воспользоваться знанием. Мы с ним вместе хулиганили в юности, но Том-Том любит власть, а я предпочитаю оставаться в тени, чтобы никто не знал моего лица и имени.  
\- Кто ты? - прорычал Мэттью, вцепившись в прутья.  
\- Я люблю загадки, головоломки и замки, - улыбнулся Ховард. - Мы поспорили с Том-Томом, смогу ли я выбраться отсюда за два часа, никого не покалечив. Кажется, я выиграл, - он снова продемонстрировал связку ключей на пальце. - Я прихвачу их, ты не против? Нет ничего приятней, чем вставлять ключ в замочную скважину, - он ухмыльнулся и подмигнул, отступая к двери, и изобразил воздушный поцелуй. - Приятной ночи, констебль Беллами.  
\- Вернись и освободи меня! - Мэттью перевел взгляд с закрывающейся входной двери на подсобное помещение. - Кристофер, проснись!  
Ну почему он всегда снимал рацию, когда был в участке – если бы она была сейчас пристегнута к его жилету, он мог бы связаться хоть с кем-то. Хотя это и значило бы столкнуться с унижением – он был уверен, что ни один коллега не упустил бы случая поиздеваться над ним, таким правильным, не желающим иметь ничего общего с преступными организациями города, которые в лице Ховарда от души поимели его морально.  
Мэттью постарался наклониться, чтобы надеть брюки самостоятельно, но одна из его рук была над поперечной перекладиной прутьев, а вторая под ней, и он никак не мог дотянуться до пояса брюк, даже когда умудрился немного приподнять их вверх по голени, прижимая штанину к ней другой ногой.  
\- Черт тебя подери! - прокричал Мэттью и посмотрел в сторону подсобного помещения, проклиная собственную доверчивость и слабость. - Кристофер! Кристофер!!

Кристофер будет потешаться над ним следующие пару лет – Мэттью не сомневался в этом, учитывая, сколько фотографий тот сделал, прежде чем расстегнул наручники и освободил его. Он также от начала и до конца просмотрел запись с камер наблюдения с разных ракурсов, отметив, что Мэттью шел к Ховарду, как глупый ослик, привлеченный видом морковки, что само по себе было пошлой и даже оскорбительной шуткой. Но Мэттью, с условием, что эти шутки останутся между ними, придется позволить ему и дальше шутить на эту тему – Кристофер помог ему стереть запись и обставить побег Ховарда так, что остальные полицейские, вернувшиеся утром из дежурства в городе – те самые, что и привезли Ховарда, – были уверены в его досрочном выпуске.  
Мэттью, измотанный морально и физически, до сих пор не верящий, что позволил себе вот так глупо подставиться, плелся по тротуару в сторону своего дома, надеясь беспробудно проспать все выходные, а, проснувшись, забыть обо всем случившемся или, в крайнем случае, увериться в том, что все это было лишь ужасным и извращенным сном.  
\- Мистер Беллами? - из припаркованного у тротуара черного Бентли вышел мужчина в дорогом костюме и открыл заднюю дверцу авто, - Будьте добры, сядьте в машину.  
\- Что я сделал? - Мэттью шагнул назад, прекрасно зная, кому в этом городе принадлежали такие дорогие автомобили.  
\- Мистер Беллами, пожалуйста, сядьте в машину, - вкрадчивым тоном повторил мужчина.  
\- Я ничего не делал, - прошептал Мэттью, снова шагнув назад, и врезался спиной в еще одного мужчину в похожем черном костюме.  
\- Вам в любом случае придется проехать с нами, мистер Беллами, - сухо улыбнулся мужчина позади него, подталкивая его к дверце.  
Мэттью, наградив их обоих затравленным взглядом, забрался в салон и испуганно смотрел, как за ним закрывают дверь. Мужчины сели в эту же машину и, ничего не объяснив, повезли его за город, а Мэттью, крепче обхватив сумку со своими вещами, захваченными с работы для стирки, уставился в окно, пытаясь представить, что его ожидало, в конце концов придя к выводу, что от Кирка можно было ожидать чего угодно. Его слух привлекла ненавязчивая, тихая фортепианная мелодия, доносящаяся из динамиков в салоне, и он едва сдержал истерический смех – как будто она могла успокоить нервы несчастливца, оказавшегося пассажиром этого автомобиля. Это как если ласковыми словами пытаться успокоить человека перед ампутацией без анестезии, размахивая перед ним пилой...  
Все знали, кому принадлежал особняк в викторианском стиле в паре милях от города, с просторными полями, засаженными газоном. Мэттью не доводилось бывать внутри, и он надеялся, что еще долго не окажется гостем, но, вероятно, Кирк уже узнал о его ночном развлечении, и теперь Мэттью будет поставлен перед выбором: или он будет что-то делать для мистера Кирка, или все узнают о том, что он с особой жестокостью изнасиловал оставленного ему на попечение задержанного. Ради давления Кирк мелочиться не станет, Мэттью это прекрасно знал. Если он не согласится, то из-за причины увольнения, которая будет указана в его деле, он вряд ли получит должность охранника на складе даже в другом графстве. И все из-за одного оргазма...  
Мэттью завели в просторную гостиную и попросили подождать, когда к нему придут. Как будто у него был выбор. Он, оглядываясь в богато обставленной комнате и все еще прижимая к груди сумку, подошел к камину с уставленной фотографиями полкой и вспоминал имена изображенных на них людей – каждого из них он видел на фотографиях в личных делах.  
\- Не желаешь вина, констебль Беллами?  
Мэттью выронил сумку от неожиданности и обернулся, увидев в проходе улыбающегося Ховарда с бокалом красного вина.  
\- Мне сказали, ты предпочитаешь полусладкое, - он медленно направился к Мэттью, покачивая в руке бокал. - Я ведь обещал, что мы еще увидимся, а так как мы с Том-Томом решили договориться о выигрыше после моей победы или провала – хотя я был уверен, что выиграю – своим выигрышем я выбрал тебя, констебль Беллами, - он подошел к Мэттью и протянул ему бокал. - Напарник долго потешался над тобой? - шепотом спросил Ховард и рассмеялся, когда Мэттью принял бокал и затравленно посмотрел ему в глаза. - Ответь мне – только честно – если бы я снял с тебя наручники, ты бы снова загнал меня в камеру или все же позволил бы трахнуть тебя на твоем рабочем столе?  
\- Что я здесь делаю? - вместо ответа на вопрос поинтересовался Мэттью и уставился на картину на стене перед собой, ожидая, когда Ховард обойдет его со спины и снова встанет перед ним.  
\- Это великолепное вино, попробуй, - прошептал на ухо Ховард, остановившись за его спиной и положив ладони на его талию, и Мэттью сглотнул, опустив взгляд на напиток в бокале.  
\- Что в нем? Снотворное? Рофинол? Какой-нибудь другой наркотик?  
\- Мы ведь оба знаем, что мне это не нужно, - продолжал шептать Ховард и прижался к Мэттью пахом, аккуратно прикусив мочку уха, - ты отдашься мне сам.  
\- Сейчас только десять утра, - Мэтт привел последний аргумент против приема алкоголя, в котором, как он опасался, все же было что-то еще.  
\- Ну и что? - хмыкнул Ховард. - Ты не спал всю ночь, твой организм сбит с нормального ритма, какое тебе дело до остального мира? - Ховард обнял его, и Мэттью прикрыл глаза, почувствовав чужую ласку на своем животе, и закусил губу, когда ладонь скользнула на его грудь.  
\- Дом, ну я же просил трахать шлюх в своей спальне, - недовольным тоном протянул новый голос, и Мэттью распахнул веки, испуганно уставившись на местного авторитета, имеющего львиную долю со всех доходов, получаемых в небольшом городке.  
\- Он мой трофей, - не согласился Ховард и положил ладонь на пах Мэттью, слегка сжимая его через брюки. - Очень возбужденный трофей, - он усмехнулся, глянув в глаза Мэттью, почувствовавшему себя игрушкой в чужих руках – он подозревал, что в итоге станет сучкой Кирка, но не думал, что в прямом смысле будет подставляться кому-то и исполнять роль секс-игрушки.  
\- Ну, так веди его в свою спальню и там трахай – я не хочу, чтобы моя мебель здесь была запачкана вашими выделениями. И да, вы разочаровали меня, констебль Беллами, - усмехнулся Кирк, обратив на него внимание, - я смел надеяться, что в нашей полиции еще остались порядочные люди. Печальное открытие.  
\- Не слушай его, ты очаровательно сопротивлялся, - проурчал Ховард, уткнувшись носом в ямку под его ухом, и подтолкнул Мэттью к выходу, легко шлепнув его по заднице. - Идем в спальню.  
\- Сумку с одеждой для ролевых игр не забудьте, - хмыкнул Кирк, заваливаясь на диван.  
Мэттью наклонился, чтобы поднять свою сумку, за что получил еще один шлепок по заднице, и постарался проигнорировать последовавший за этим смех Кирка.  
\- Что у тебя там? - снова обняв Мэттью со спины, пробормотал на ухо Ховард.  
\- Униформа, - тихо ответил Мэттью, стараясь не обращать внимания на Кирка и внешне не реагировать на провокационную ласку Ховарда.  
\- Ммм, констебль, может, мне действительно стоит заставить тебя надеть ее? - проворчал Ховард, снова прижимаясь к заднице Мэттью пахом. - Ты в ней чертовски сексуален. Идем скорей наверх.  
Мэттью не был до конца уверен, он шел, куда ему говорили, потому что хотел или потому что боялся последствий неподчинения – ему, конечно, не оставили выбора, но он мог бы возмутиться хотя бы ради приличия. С другой стороны, какая разница? Он сам подписался на это, когда проигнорировал собственный внутренний голос, вопящий, что соблазнял его Ховард не просто так. Он поддался чувствам, сглупил, а теперь пришел час расплаты – Мэттью только надеялся, что все обойдется сексом, а не чем-то... фатальным. Кто мог знать, что было на уме у Ховарда или Кирка и что еще входило в выигрыш первого?  
Они зашли в просторную спальню на втором этаже с огромной кроватью у одной из стен, и Мэттью с зарождающейся паникой уставился на кожаные наручники, прикрепленные к деревянной и крепкой на вид спинке кровати. Он, сам того не желая, быстро оглядел спальню, надеясь не отыскать каких-нибудь других приспособлений для бондажа или пыток, но ничего не заметил, а от более внимательного осмотра его отвлек хищный взгляд Ховарда, обошедшего его со стороны и внимательно разглядывающего его с ног до головы.  
\- Теперь я твоя шлюха? - тихо спросил Мэттью, разорвав зрительный контакт, снова уставившись на наручники. На секунду, мысль оказаться в них показалась возбуждающей. Только на секунду.  
\- В участке ты был гораздо уверенней, - задумчиво пробормотал Ховард, подходя ближе, и, отобрав сумку, бросил ее на кресло в углу комнаты. - Что случилось? - он коснулся пальцем подбородка Мэттью, но он отстранился, избегая контакта. - А ты хотел бы стать моей шлюхой? - Ховард забрал бокал из его руки и сделал глоток, а Мэттью внимательно посмотрел в его глаза, пытаясь понять, серьезно ли было его предложение. Он даже не знал, должен ли оскорбиться или быть польщен, что понравился ему. - Ты получил бы иммунитет и даже продвижение по службе – Том-Том поколдует, - пожал плечами Ховард.  
\- И что будет, когда я тебе надоем?  
\- Должность останется за тобой, обещаю, - усмехнулся Ховард.  
\- А если я не хочу? - тихо спросил Мэттью, приготовившись к чему-нибудь ужасному, и теперь картинка в воображении с ним, закованным в наручники, уже совсем не казалась привлекательной.  
\- Сегодня ты все равно никуда от меня не денешься, - улыбнулся Ховард и провел большим пальцем по шее Мэттью, остановившись на яремной впадине, и в этот раз он не отстранился – по большей части от шока на слова Ховарда. - Тебе нужно снять напряжение, - он поднес бокал с вином к губам Мэттью и заставил осушить его.  
\- И ты просто так отпустишь меня? - тихо спросил Мэттью, проглотив последнюю каплю вина. Он не верил, что все может быть так просто.  
\- Не просто так. - Мэттью снова обомлел, а взгляд Ховарда, как будто совершенно не заметившего его реакцию, опустился ниже, на руку, расстегивающую рубашку Мэттью, - сначала я позабочусь о наших оргазмах.  
Мэттью облегченно выдохнул и позволил снять с себя рубашку, оставшись в белой майке – ее наличие разочаровало Ховарда, и он недовольно выпятил губы.  
\- Почему я?  
\- Во-первых, ты задолжал мне оргазм: я отсосал тебе, но сам не кончил. - Ховард снял с Мэттью майку и улыбнулся, разглядывая его грудь. - Во-вторых, ты мне понравился, констебль Беллами. В-третьих, твоя задница, - он покачал головой и усмехнулся, - черт, я честно едва сдержался, чтобы не трахнуть тебя. Ни о чем другом думать не мог с момента нашего расставания. Тебе стоит носить одежду меньшего размера – глядишь, изменилась бы история твоих сексуальных похождений.  
\- Зачем? У меня ведь теперь есть ты, - пробормотал Мэттью, и Ховард поднял взгляд от его груди, и медленно его губы растянулись в ухмылке.  
\- Еще немного, и я начну думать, что ты всерьез хочешь, чтобы эта встреча не была единственной, констебль Беллами.  
\- Как будто мне действительно позволено выбирать, - мрачно хмыкнул Мэттью, наблюдая за руками Ховарда, расстегивающими ширинку его брюк.  
\- Ну ты и зануда, - усмехнулся Ховард. - Честное слово, продолжишь в том же духе, и я выставлю тебя отсюда, как только трахну, но только знаешь, - он наклонился ближе и укусил Мэттью за нижнюю губу, - тебе ведь может понравиться.  
\- Быть твоей шлюхой?  
\- Именно, - ухмыльнулся Ховард, шагнув ближе и скользнув ладонями под боксеры Мэттью сзади. - Черт, у меня, кажется, появился новый фетиш...  
Мэттью смотрел поверх его плеча и ждал следующего действия, стараясь не демонстрировать собственные чувства, будучи не уверенным, как Ховард отреагирует на них, и тот как будто прочел его мысли: слегка отстранился, заглядывая в глаза, и усмехнулся, убрав руки от Мэттью и шагнув назад.  
\- Слушай, не веди себя так, будто я тебя насиловать здесь собрался. Не хочешь – иди, куда шел, ребята отвезут тебя на то самое место, где посадили в машину.  
\- И ты оставишь меня в покое? - тихо спросил Мэттью.  
Ховард рассмеялся и подошел к небольшому столику с графинами на нем:  
\- Ты думаешь, я буду бегать за тобой? У тебя, конечно, шикарная задница, но не настолько.  
\- Ты же сказал, что просто так сегодня меня не отпустишь?  
\- Ну, - Ховард налил себе виски и повернулся к Мэттью лицом, - трахать бревна я не мастер. И к некрофилии отношусь отрицательно. Просто в участке мне показалось, что ты способен немного на большее, чем покорно исполнять дешевую роль подстилки. Или роль дешевой подстилки – как тебе больше нравится, - он пожал плечами и сделал глоток виски. - Решись уже на что-нибудь – я тоже не спал всю ночь, а еще я не кончил – а когда я не получаю свою долю удовольствия, я становлюсь раздражительным и нетерпеливым.  
Мэттью опустил взгляд на собравшиеся у щиколоток брюки и закусил губу:  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то узнал об этом.  
\- Об этом уже знает добрая половина твоих коллег, или ты правда думаешь, что твой напарник может держать язык за зубами? - усмехнулся Ховард, а Мэттью ошеломленно уставился в его глаза. - Не смотри так. Откуда, как ты думаешь, Том-Том знает, что ты любишь красное полусладкое? Или то, что ты гей, а твоя мать до сих пор этого не знает? - Ховард отставил стакан на столик, задумчиво улыбаясь и разглядывая пол, и подошел к Мэттью почти вплотную, посмотрев в глаза, - Или то, что однажды в юношестве ты позволил какому-то незнакомцу отсосать тебе за деньги в общественном туалете, потому что тебе не хватало на усилитель для гитары? - Мэттью не верил, что Кристофер мог рассказать о самом позорном моменте его жизни, но откуда еще Ховард мог знать об этом? Мэттью рассказывал только Кристоферу – и то, по глупости и из-за большого количества спиртного, выпитого в тот вечер. - И именно этот случай подтолкнул тебя на выбор профессии, не так ли? Ты решил стать добросовестным полицейским, чтобы смыть свой позор. Скажи, как скоро ты разочаровался? - с улыбкой спросил Ховард, но Мэттью промолчал, избегая его насмешливого взгляда. - Мы все продаемся, констебль Беллами, мы все, так или иначе, шлюхи: кто-то продает свою физическую силу, кто-то ум или ловкость, а кто-то продает свое тело. Относись к этому философски, и тебя перестанет мучить совесть из-за глупостей юношества, как и напрягать работа среди продажных полицейских. - Палец Ховарда скользнул под резинку боксеров Мэттью, и он слегка оттянул ее и отпустил, улыбнувшись последовавшему за действием звуку. - Так это был твой положительный ответ?  
\- Но это только на сегодня, - тихо произнес Мэттью, и Ховард безразлично пожал плечами, а его рука скользнула за резинку боксеров, и Мэттью прикрыл глаза и вытянул шею вперед, вслепую отыскивая его губы своими. Теперь ему уже точно нечего терять, так почему бы не получить удовольствие? Ховард коварно рассмеялся, почувствовав его руки на ширинке своих джинсов, и повел к кровати, не разрывая поцелуй, избавляя Мэттью от последней одежды и ощутимо сжимая уже голую задницу обеими ладонями.  
\- Что ты возишься? - прошептал Ховард, остановившись у края кровати, и снял рубашку через голову, пока Мэттью воевал с его ширинкой. - Ну, наконец-то, - хмыкнул он, разуваясь и стягивая вниз джинсы, помогая Мэттью раздеть себя.  
\- У нас был разговор о том, что бы я сделал, если бы у нас было время, - пробормотал Мэттью, когда Ховард толкнул его на кровать и забрался в нее следом.  
\- Сейчас у нас его нет, - хрипло ответил Ховард, заставляя Мэттью отползти ближе к середине кровати и устраиваясь между его раскинутых ног. - Я слишком долго ждал, черт бы тебя побрал, - он склонился над Мэттью и прикусил сосок, отчего Мэттью прошипел и вцепился в его волосы на затылке, оттаскивая от себя:  
\- Черт подери, аккуратней! - он еще раз дернул Ховарда за волосы, чтобы тот осознал его слова, но добился лишь того, что Ховард, в ответ на его действия, перехватил его руки за запястья и прижал их к матрасу у головы, с ухмылкой глянув в глаза Мэттью:  
\- Стоило все же подсыпать что-нибудь в вино, чтобы ты был покладистей, и сковать руки наручниками – ты в них сегодня великолепно смотрелся.  
Взгляд Мэттью метнулся к наручникам на спинке кровати и снова вернулся к Ховарду:  
\- Ты не посмеешь.  
\- Не в этот раз, - пожал плечами Ховард и склонился к его лицу, грубо и властно целуя, не позволяя Мэттью вырваться из захвата.  
\- Мы договорились...  
\- Заткнись, или я отыщу кляп, - прошипел Ховард, прижимаясь к его телу своим, и его раздражение быстро исчезло: он жадно целовал Мэттью и шатко выдохнул, чувствуя ответное движение бедер Мэттью, старающегося найти оптимальное давление между телами, чтобы поскорей сойти с ума и забыть, что предложения Ховарда все больше волновали его воображение.  
Рука Ховарда скользнула между их телами, и он взял оба их члена в ладонь, продолжая двигать бедрами, и Мэттью присоединился к нему, обхватив их у основания левой рукой – ему было непривычно и неудобно, но все это с лихвой окупалось наслаждением от контакта. Он выгибался под лаской, открывая шею для поцелуев и новых, менее болезненных укусов, но теперь они только добавляли удовольствие в общее безумное наслаждение.  
\- Перевернись, - шепнул Ховард и легко потянул за мочку уха Мэттью зубами, приподнимаясь и лишая его личного блаженства, но Мэттью послушался, перевернувшись на живот, и приподнялся на локтях и коленях, не желая терять возможность касаться себя. Ховард повторил его позу, прижимаясь членом к его заднице, и продолжил поцелуи на шее.  
\- Ты еще не разучился расслабляться, чтобы впустить в себя член, после долгого воздержания? - прошептал Ховард, скользнув пальцем между ягодиц Мэттью и, дразня, медленно обвел анус, усмехнувшись на несдержанный стон Мэттью. - Или тебя стоит подготовить? - Ховард легко надавил пальцем, и Мэттью выгнулся, сминая руками простыни.  
\- Подготовить, - он ни секунды не раздумывал над ответом, и снова обхватил свой член ладонью, чувствуя поцелуи Ховарда, спускающиеся вниз по его спине, и грубую ласку, когда тот положил обе руки на задницу Мэттью, несомненно оставляя синяки, которые назавтра будут выглядеть чудовищно, при этом доставлять дискомфорта ничуть не меньше.  
Ховард отстранился на пару секунд, и когда Мэттью уже собрался повернуться и проверить, что случилось, он почувствовал в себе сразу два пальца и замер, прошипев от неожиданности.  
\- Знаешь, я был у тебя дома сегодня, - поцеловав плечо Мэттью, пробормотал ему на ухо Ховард, медленно вводя влажные пальцы глубже, - и нашел одну интересную вещицу в ящике под кроватью, - он хмыкнул, когда Мэттью уронил голову на матрас перед собой, переводя дыхание от едва ли не забытого ощущения чужих пальцев в себе. - Сомневаюсь, что ты не трахаешь им себя при любом удобном случае. - Мэттью, не дождавшись ни продолжения предложения, ни движений пальцев в себе, немного наклонился вперед и снова подался назад, кусая губы и сдерживая непрошеный стон, не желая показывать Ховарду, насколько отчаянно нуждался в продолжении. Но тот, казалось, все равно все понял и усмехнулся, вынув из него пальцы и положив руку на его горло, приподнял голову Мэттью с матраса, поворачивая к себе лицом и увлекая в поцелуй.  
Мэттью, отвечая на поцелуй, продолжил ласку на члене, сдерживая желание скользнуть рукой дальше между своих ног – ему не терпелось почувствовать хоть что-то, раз Ховард не растрачивался на ласку такой эрогенной зоны. Он отстранился, и Мэттью снова уронил голову на матрас, дожидаясь, когда Ховард разберется с презервативом и лубрикантом, и уже перестал думать, как выглядел его глазами, вместо этого с головой окунаясь в ощущения своего тела – сейчас даже оставленные пальцами Ховарда отметины на заднице казались приятными.  
\- Я не делаю анилингус кому попало, - деловито произнес Ховард, и Мэттью вынырнул из собственного удовольствия, растерянно посмотрев на него через плечо, пытаясь вспомнить, не высказывал ли своего желания вслух. - Хочешь анилингус? - он, дразня, провел членом между ягодиц Мэттью и улыбнулся, встретив его взгляд, - Соглашайся на предложение, - Ховард положил ладонь на его поясницу и надавил головкой члена на анус, не позволяя Мэттью ответить, заставляя его сосредоточиться на этом ощущении и постараться максимально расслабиться.  
Мэттью проскулил и спрятал лицо в простынях, стараясь заглушить себя, хотя в данный момент ему было совершенно плевать, кто мог его услышать и что подумать.  
\- Черт, констебль, - прошипел Ховард, потянув его на себя за талию, и довольно промычал, прижавшись к заднице Мэттью пахом. - Неужели я промахнулся касательно дилдо?..

Ховард оказался прав – Кристофер, его лучший, как думал Мэттью, друг, всем растрепал о том, что случилось, во всяком случае, с того дня все коллеги Мэттью смотрели на него с презрением, будто бы его секс с Ховардом был гораздо хуже того, что делали они. Или, быть может, они, как и Кирк, разочаровались в нем, потому что надеялись, что хотя бы он не пойдет по этой дорожке? Ему было совершенно плевать на их надежды, да и с той встречи уже прошла неделя, за которую он ничего не слышал о Ховарде, хотя не переставал думать о нем, теперь уже сожалея, что не согласился на его предложение. Не так это было бы и плохо – получить повышение в обмен на перманентное обоюдное удовольствие. Во всяком случае, намного лучше, чем один день в его обществе и привычные теперь оглядки по дороге с работы домой, в надежде увидеть черный Бентли, который бы отвез его к Ховарду. К тому же, тогда у коллег и – в таком случае – подчиненных было бы законное право презирать его.  
Мэттью в последний раз оглянулся у своей калитки и, не заметив ничего примечательного, направился к дому, только теперь вспомнив, что хотел зайти в магазин, купить пива и каких-нибудь снэков, но теперь возвращаться не было смысла, и Мэттью, недовольно вздохнув, провернул ключ в двери и вошел в дом, бросая сумку на шкаф для обуви. Возможно, его забывчивость была сигналом, что ему нужно просто принять душ и лечь спать.  
Мэттью на ходу расстегивал рубашку и снял ее вместе с майкой через голову, бросив одежду на стул у двери в спальне, принимаясь за брюки и обувь – ему хотелось поскорей смыть с себя прошедший день и не дающие покоя мысли. Внезапно, торшер на прикроватной тумбочке включился, и Мэттью, едва не упав, споткнувшись о порог, схватился за грудь и с ужасом уставился на улыбающегося Ховарда, лежащего на его кровати.  
\- Какого?.. Как?..  
\- Ты ведь не забыл о моей профессии, правда? - улыбнулся Ховард, оглядывая его внешний вид. - Сразу раздеваешься, я вижу. Даже чаем не угостишь? - он хмыкнул и расстегнул пуговицу на собственной рубашке.  
\- Ты... - Мэттью покачал головой и присел на стул, переводя дыхание. - Что ты здесь делаешь?  
\- Жду тебя, очевидно, - рассмеялся Ховард и развел руками. - Поживиться здесь, кроме гитары, нечем. Да и она старше меня, наверное.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Зачем гитара? Ну, чтобы продать, хотя этот хлам никто не купит, да и я уже давно не занимаюсь такой мелочью. Или ты имел в виду, зачем я пришел сюда? - усмехнулся Ховард. - Ради глупых разговоров за чашкой чая, по всей видимости, - он вздохнул и огляделся в небольшой спальне – она была раза в три меньше той, в которой они провели целый день неделю назад. - Меня все это время мучил вопрос, кто прячет дилдо под кроватью, когда живет один? - он снова посмотрел на Мэттью, и тот нахмурился, не представляя, что Ховард пришел только для того, чтобы получить ответ на этот вопрос.  
\- Вдруг я кого-нибудь приведу сюда? - ответил Мэттью, решив, что так будет гораздо проще узнать у Ховарда, почему он пришел, когда они договаривались, что тот раз был единственным. - Или мама придет, пока я на работе?  
\- Мама, которая роется в вещах своего взрослого сына? Прелестно, - фыркнул Ховард и задумчиво выпятил губы, слегка нахмурившись, - Если бы я пришел к кому-то с намерением потрахаться, я бы нашел применение дилдо и точно бы не позволил ему простаивать, - он ухмыльнулся, и Мэттью удивленно хмыкнул, на мгновение представляя варианты и снова чувствуя странное желание попробовать это в реальности.  
\- Я думал, - медленно начал Мэттью, когда Ховард продолжил расстегивать рубашку, - мы договорились, что то была единственная встреча?  
\- Да, ты что-то такое упоминал, но не помню, чтобы я соглашался, - Ховард улыбнулся и, сняв с себя рубашку, бросил ее на пол. - Зато хорошо помню, как ты говорил, что у тебя теперь есть я. А еще мне сказали, что ты каждый день высматриваешь машину Том-Тома, которая отвезла бы тебя прямиком на траходром, - Ховард легко рассмеялся, когда Мэттью потупил взгляд. - Тебя действительно удивляет, что я об этом знаю?  
\- Мне казалось, ты говорил, что не собираешься бегать за мной, - отбил Мэттью, но Ховарда его выпад не пронял:  
\- Мне понравилось, какой ты ненасытный, - он расстегнул ширинку и одним движением снял до колен джинсы, под которыми не оказалось нижнего белья – Мэттью с удивлением отметил возбуждение Ховарда, и этот вид породил приятную волну вдоль позвоночника, но он все еще не торопился сдаваться. - Так как? Мне одеться и уйти? Или все-таки ты, я и дилдо устроим тест-драйв этой старой кровати? Я полчаса сижу здесь, в темноте, обдумываю варианты и представляю, как ты дрочишь перед сном или играешь с дилдо, вспоминая наш секс. О, кстати, - он выдвинул ящик из тумбы и, подцепив пальцем цепь, достал наручники – те самые, что были прикреплены к спинке кровати в его спальне. Мэттью сухо сглотнул, не в силах игнорировать реакцию собственного члена на открывшийся вид, и мысленно чертыхнулся, поняв, что уже встал на ноги и даже успел шагнуть в сторону кровати. Ховард ухмыльнулся и позвенел цепями, - Я заметил, они тебе приглянулись в прошлый раз?  
\- Черт бы тебя побрал...


End file.
